thedevilscarnivalfandomcom-20200214-history
Jessica Lowndes
Jessica Lowndes is a Canadian actress who plays Tamara in The Devil's Carnival. Career She has written 4 known songs: "Never Lonely", "Break", "Fly Away" and "Goodbye". This last one was heard in an episode of the series "Moonlight" (2007). Nowadays, you can see Jessica playing the role of Adrianna Tate-Duncan on the TV series 90210 (2008), where she plays a teenage former-junkie pregnant high school student/actress. Lowndes was discovered in 2005 by the producers of the series "Masters of Horror" (2005), in which she made an appearance as a guest star in 1 episode. The role of Adrianna was meant to be a recurring guest role, but due to the fact that her character was a huge hit with fans, the producers decided to include her as a regular. Jessica Lowndes (pronounced Lounds) stars on the CW's hit drama "90210" and is working with top music producers across the globe to complete her first album. Lowndes completed her first EP when she was age 16 and living in Vancouver, Canada where she was discovered by the producers of Showtime's series "Masters of Horror" in 2005. Lowndes soon moved to Los Angeles and her acting career took off. On "90210", Lowndes provides her own vocals for all of the songs she sings and she independently produced several of the tracks heard on "90210" (including "Haven't Been Drinkin'" and "Stamp Of Love"). Her song "Goodbye" was featured prominently in an episode of "Moonlight." Last year, Jessica collaborated with British Hip Hop artist DJ Ironik and is featured on his single "Falling in Love," which topped the UK charts. Lowndes made her theatrical film debut in the 2008 horror film "The Haunting of Molly Hartley" and most recently starred in the 2010 thriller "Altitude," in which she played a rookie pilot whose weekend getaway flight turns into a horrific battle for survival. The film was released by Anchor Bay. Jessica has filmed a Lifetime movie "A Mother's Nightmare",''alongside Annabeth Gish and Grant Gustin.Filming began in late May and finished filming in mid June in Kelowna,Canada and movie will air in Canada sometime October 2012. Personal Life Jessica Lowndes was born in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada in 1988. She studied at the Pacific Academy in Surrey. Jessica is an actress and an aspiring Singer. Trivia *Used hair extensions when filming ''Altitude (2010). *Is a huge Eagles fan. *She worked with the band Carolina Liar on her music. *She has played the piano since she was age 5(as stated on her twitter @jessicalowndes on/around 20th Oct ) and loves incorporating it into her music. She can also play the guitar. *She went to school at a private school called Pacific Academy in Surrey, British Columbia. *She came in at #7 on Zap2It's List of TV's Underrated Stars of 2008. *Her mom was a piano teacher. *She got her start in music when she was seated on a plane next to a music producer. She handed him her demo. Six months later, he bought one of her songs. Category:Actors